


If you need a friend

by minnabird



Series: Bridge Over Troubled Water [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Gen, pottermore spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has a chat with her superior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you need a friend

“It is a commonly held sentiment, and it is _deplorable_ ,” Minerva finished.  
   
Sitting across the desk from her, Mr. Urquart smiled and passed her a cup of tea. She took it and allowed the warmth and weight of the cup to steady her. “Thanks,” she said, and took a sip.  
   
“I agree, of course,” Mr. Urquart said after some moments of silence. “This anti-Muggle rhetoric is, in my opinion, outdated and ridiculous. But, as you yourself have said, it is extremely common and I think you will find that if you discount all people who operate with that bias, there will be very few ‘decent’ people left.”  
   
“And doesn’t that anger you?” she asked.  
   
Mr. Urquart shook his head ruefully. “It is a fact of life, like so many others. Not pleasant, but not something I can change. And so, yes, I accept it.” Something of her disappointment must have shown in her face, because he hastened to add, “I’m not saying it’s right. I’m simply advising you not to judge them simply based on their views on this matter. You do have to work in cooperation with them, after all.”  
   
Minerva thought this over. “I’ll try,” she said at last. She stood and Vanished the rest of her tea. “Thank you for the tea, Mr. Urquart.” She smiled. “You’re very kind.”

"It was my pleasure, McGonagall." He stood himself, gathering up some papers and tucking him into his briefcase. "If you ever need someone to talk to, my office door is always open."

The funny thing was, Minerva thought as they shook hands, Mr. Urquart meant it.


End file.
